


Good Food Makes You Sick Too

by saelu



Series: Descendants Food [2]
Category: Descendants (2015), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: (although it is a bit less in this one), AU - the core four are a bit less mean and talk a bit more, Core Four, Food, Sequel, Stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saelu/pseuds/saelu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Core Four return to the girls room after the feast. Ben probably had hoped he didn't have to deal with this situation either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Food Makes You Sick Too

The four went back to Mal and Evie’s room to store the food.  
“Argh my stomach hurts,” Jay groaned.  
“They said the food was good?” Mal seethed, “How could you be sick?”  
“I don’t feel too good either,” Evie admitted, her face going green.  
“Me either,” Carlos agreed starting to gag.  
“Get into the bathroom,” Mal ordered the three of them. They just made it to the bathroom when Evie threw up her dinner.  
“You stay there, I’m going to kill a prince,” Mal vowed.  
“No, Mal, don’t kill him. We’ll never get the wand then,” Carlos groaned before his dinner joined Evie’s. Mal stalked out of the room calling out that she was still getting Ben so he could explain himself.  
Mal returned 20 minutes later with the young prince. “Why are they sick?” she demanded to know.  
“I don’t know,” Ben started, as level as he could be so as not to provoke the villain, “Did they eat too much? You were all eating very fast, and it was a lot of food.”  
“How can you eat too much?” Mal scoffed.  
“Quite easily.”  
“Fix it,” she told him.  
“I can’t. They just have to ride it out.”  
“You lied, you poisoned them. This was all a plot to kill us!” Mal decided.  
“No no no no no. It’s not like that at all! It’s just that you’re not used to it.” “Why aren’t I sick then?”  
“You ate the least. Let me call my mum, she might know how to settle their tummies,” he got his phone out and dialled, “Hey mum, yeah, no everything’s fine. I was calling to see if you knew of any way to settle stomachs if you’ve eaten too much? That’s what I thought. It’s not for me, some of my friends went a little overboard. Thanks anyway though, mum, love you too”  
Ben hung up and turned to Mal, “Yeah, mum agrees with me, they just have to sit tight.”

“Hey Mal,” Evie came up to her, “I’m feeling better, you can let him off the hook now.” Ben doubted her intentions were pure though, due to the slight smirk she had her face. He wanted to gain their trust and this wasn’t helping him any. Then he had an idea: “Hey, Mal, I’m kinda hungry, you wouldn’t happen to have brought any food with you, would you?”  
“Yes, we brought some back, although I don’t know why you would want any,” Mal rolled her eyes but went into the drawer next to her bed anyway, “What do you want?”  
“Um, what do you have?”  
“Sweet things, a bit of meat, some fruits, vegetables, bread,” she listed.  
“Got any cookies?”  
“I think so?” Mal was unsure, “Are they the circles?”  
“Yeah, I would’ve thought that you baked cookies no the Isle with your mum, I know Audrey’s mum did it with her - not that hers were all that good,” Ben joked. Mal grumbled at the mention of the Princess but handed him the cookie nonetheless, “It’ll probably make you sick” she told him, “And my mother would never demean herself to such a menial task as baking with her daughter.”  
Ben ate the whole thing, “I’m going to stay here for a while to make sure that we don’t need the nurse,” he said, plan falling into place. When no-one shooed him off, he settled on the end of one of the beds, the girls sitting on the floor, because it was “comfier.”

After what seemed like an awkward eternity, but was really only about 15 minutes Jay and Carlos came back out of the bathroom looking considerably less green. Mal looked at him suspiciously, waiting for him to start throwing up.  
“I’m fine, I’m not sick,” Ben assured her, “I was telling the truth.”  
The purple-haired girl relented, realising that it wasn’t the food and he was telling the truth, “I suppose you can go now,” she said. Ben could see when he wasn’t wanted and didn’t want to push them. Ultimately, he was happy that they trusted him a bit more than before. he bid them a good night and went back to his own room. 

“So, maybe he isn’t as bad as we thought,” Jay voiced their thoughts.  
“Maybe,” Mal agreed vaguely, looking at the door the prince had just left from, thinking that it could be better here if they gave it a chance.


End file.
